


Love Weddings

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DJ Zayn Malik, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt, waiter Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ Zayn Malik hates weddings. At least, he hates wedding until a server changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englandziam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/gifts).



> Hello, lovelies!!!
> 
> This was prompted by [englandziam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam) (from [this post](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/post/146993591777/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)). 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Zayn’s eyes trailed over the playlist on his screen, getting everything ready for the required dances for the wedding. He hated weddings. He hated playing music that people specifically requested. He hated happy couples. He hated everything. 

He’d been playing classical music through the dinner hour, ignoring his stomach’s growling as guest after guest passed his DJ stand with plates of food. He glared at his screen, knowing that he was allowed to go grab a plate, he just hadn’t had a chance just yet. He startled when a full plate disrupted his view of the screen. 

Glancing up, Zayn found himself looking in a pair of soft, chocolate eyes that belonged to one of the servers that Zayn had seen running around in his black slacks and white button-up. “You looked hungry. And busy,” the server said. 

“Thanks, mate,” Zayn said, taking the plate, hoping he wasn’t drooling over the wide assortment of food.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked or could eat, so I got you a bit of everything.” The boy was blushing when Zayn looked at him, making him even cuter. 

“No pork, yeah?” Zayn asked as he studied the meats. He grinned when the server shook his head. “My name’s Zayn, and you are my saviour right now.”

“You can just call me Liam,” he said, smiling and glancing over his shoulder towards the other servers. “You’re DJ Malik, yeah? You spin at the Funky Buddha sometimes?”

Zayn’s smile grew. “Yeah. Don’t remember seeing you there.” He let his eyes trail over the boy, appreciating what he could of his figure despite the uniform. “Think I’d remember seeing you, Leeyum.”

Liam’s face flushed even deeper red. “I work in the back, washing dishes,” he muttered, making Zayn wonder if he was embarrassed by Zayn or by his job.

“Hard worker, that’s ace,” Zayn told him, frowning when someone hissed Liam’s name. “Guess you have to get back to it.” Zayn glanced over to the bar. “Can you bring me a water or a coke or summat? I’m parched.”

Liam nodded before disappearing. Zayn gave him another smile when he returned with a tall glass of coke a few minutes later. The rest of the night became a blur, the only thing Zayn focused on, other than the screen of his laptop to choose the next song, was the never empty glass of soda next to him. Liam would refill it, leaning in to comment on the music before hurrying off to do his job again.

Zayn was packing up his equipment, the room pretty much empty around him except for a couple of servers who were breaking down the tables. He’d not meant to be running so late, but he’d gotten into a discussion with a friend of the bride’s about her wedding; the next thing he’d known, the entire wedding party and guests had left. He’d just shut down his laptop, and was placing it into it’s case, when he felt someone standing over him. Glancing up, he smiled at Liam, who had changed into jeans, chuck taylors, and a plaid shirt. A snapback was pulled backwards over his hair.

“Wanna dance?” Liam said suddenly as Zayn stood. He tilted his head to look at Liam, a bit confused. “I wanted to ask you earlier, but we were both working and now, I know it’s silly, but I didn’t-”

Zayn cut him off with a hand over his mouth, dropping it when he was sure Liam had stopped his word vomit. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. With a few taps, a slow song began playing. Zayn raised an eyebrow in question. Liam nodded as Zayn set the phone on the table before turning back to Liam, taking the hand he held out in front of him.

Liam’s right arm slipped around his waist, his large hand warm on the small of his back as he held Zayn close. Zayn slid his left hand up to Liam’s shoulder, digging his fingers into the fabric of his shirt slightly as he glanced at their joined hands tucked between their chests. His eyes moved up to Liam’s face, beautiful brown eyes crinkled with the magnitude of his smile. “I thought for sure you’d laugh at me,” Liam said.

“Why?” Zayn asked, his eyes tracing over Liam’s thick eyebrows, down his nose to the tip that looked like the perfect target for a kiss. He almost gave into his urge, but held back, fearing that might be a bit forward, even for him.

“Seemed a cheesy move, and you’re, like, all cool and everything,” Liam said, and Zayn began to worry about just how much blood was rushing to his face.

Zayn knew he need to do something to lighten the mood, so he moved his hand from Liam’s shoulder to snatch the snapback off of his head and placed it on his own. Liam’s smile widened before he buried his face in the side of his neck. Zayn could feel the warmth of Liam’s face against his skin. He nosed against the side of Liam’s face until Liam looked up at him. With a smile of his own, Zayn pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Liam’s nose as the song came to an end, giving way to a much faster one.

They broke apart, but Zayn refused to release Liam’s hand as he turned the song off and handed his phone to Liam. “Can I get your number? I’m off tomorrow night and would love to have dinner with you,” Zayn said, frowning when Liam did.

“I have to work at the Buddha tomorrow night,” Liam’s voice was regretful, though his fingers were still putting his number in the phone.

“What time?” 

“Pardon?” Liam asked, handing his phone back.

“What time do you have to be at work?” Zayn asked, glancing at the time on his phone and sending off a text to Liam, so he’d have his number as well.

“Seven.”

“That’s about eighteen hours from now,” Zayn said, moving to grab his laptop case and one of the speakers, smiling when Liam grabbed the other. “Wanna see how much trouble we can cause in eighteen hours?”

Liam’s smile split his face, his eyes disappearing as he nodded before leaning over to kiss Zayn quickly on the lips. He raced towards the doorway, and Zayn followed him with a fond smile on his face. Suddenly, Zayn understood why people love weddings.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
